1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a spinal plate and, more particularly, to a spinal buttress plate for providing spinal bone graft support.
2. Background of Related Art
The human spinal column is a highly complex structure. It includes more than twenty discrete bones, known as vertebrae, coupled sequentially to one another to house and protect critical elements of the nervous system. Vertebrae, like any other bone, often fracture and require surgical reconstruction. Grafting materials such as autologous bone, allograft bone, xenograft, organic/inorganic material (“bone paste”), or other similar materials are commonly used in these procedures. These materials are used to promote bone healing as a biologic response and to provide structural support.
Intraarticular fractures are a common example of a situation in which grafting material can be used. The primary role of the grafting material is to buttress and/or support bone fragments in an anatomic or functional position. Additionally, the graft material may function to promote healing.
If the grafting material does not maintain its position at the site of application, several potential problems may occur. First and foremost, the material no longer functions for its intended purpose. Migration of graft material may lead to migration of the fragment to be supported. As a result, complications may arise such as joint incongruity, arthritis, stiffness, pain, crepitance with joint motion, non-union or malunion. Furthermore, secondary procedures (i.e. additional surgical procedures), may also be required.
In addition to losing intended function, migration of graft material may have additional deleterious effects. Migration of grafting material into adjacent soft tissues may initiate an inflammatory reaction or cause complications from mechanical pressure and irritation. For instance, graft material pressing on a nerve may cause nerve damage. Graft material pressing on tendons may cause fraying or rupture of the tendon or it may even cause scarring and limitation of tendon gliding. Migration of graft material into an adjacent joint can cause arthritis and joint damage. Moreover, the ability of grafting material to stimulate bone formation may cause problems if the graft migrates into the soft tissues. Occasionally, this may even stimulate formation of heterotopic bone in the soft tissues, which can cause scarring, stiffness, inflammation and pain.
Accordingly, a need exists for a spinal buttress plate that can be readily affixed to a vertebral body for protecting a vertebral bone graft.